


Episode III: A Pair of Golden Dice

by FilmOSophie



Series: The Game for the Galaxy [3]
Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: Fan art for Rose, GfG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Aided by Rose and Kaydel Connix, Rey returns to Ahch-To to recover Han’s lucky dice
Series: The Game for the Galaxy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022521





	Episode III: A Pair of Golden Dice

She went to great lengths in order to return to Ahch-to safely, especially after General Hux has successfully installed an intergalactic web of strings to detect and track down all light speed transports. She had to find a way to jam the signal of their trackers.

Luckily, she had all the help she needed. Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix has learned everything about tracking systems from the last engineer of the Resistance. Rose acted as her assistant. Her keen spirit and vivid curiosity combined with her fateful experience aboard the late Supremacy provided them with precious insight into the last generation technology used by the First Order. Rey was sure to avoid being detected if she followed their instructions closely. Setting the coordinates of Acht-To, she took a leap of faith and jumped to light speed.

Once she reached the island, she imagined that locating the dice will be something like looking for a needle in a haystack. It was not so. The Caretakers kept this artefact in great esteem, worshiping it almost as a holly relic. Luke chose this object to accompany him on his last meditation. It had been there as he has become One with the Force.

The Caretakers were all dressed in black, but since Rey did not speak their language, she couldn’t tell if this was due to the destruction of the ancient Jedi tree or in homage of Luke’s passing. All around the island, she could feel his presence, hanging like a blessing over the dwellers and the vagrant wanderers. She almost expected to see his Force ghost, but he didn’t showed himself to her on that occasion.

She wondered what he would say, as he must have known why she was there. Would he admonish her as he did that night when she rushed mindlessly to Kylo Ren in hope of retrieving Ben Solo? Perhaps that is why her master was silent. She was about to do it again, reopen a dangerous game with her enemy in hope of helping her friends. And all she needed for this was a pair of golden dice.

**Author's Note:**

> LouellaWilla: xennial-sw-fan  
> has a lot of inspired ideas  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QQ1oGxjDfVk


End file.
